The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Moreover, providing efficient and intuitive interaction between devices and users thereof is essential for delivering an engaging and enjoyable user-experience. For example, stylus or pen-based input systems provide a natural user interface for computing systems by enabling a specific point on a touch-enabled display screen to be selected or identified when the user physically touches the display with a pointing device or pen stylus. When multiple portable electronic devices are in use, however, transferring data or content between these devices can be complex and inefficient. For example., selection of the data can often require numerous steps including dipping artwork from the first device, saving the file documents, locating the desired file, and then finding a suitable method for transferring the desired file to the second device in a proper and file format.